The Version You Didn't Ask For
Friendship Is for Adults, part 1: The Version You Didn't Ask For (originally titled The Version You Didn't Ask For, part 1) is the 1st episode of season 1 of My Little Pony: Friendship Is for Adults. Summary TBA Cast *Kitaronicus as Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Granny Smith, Rarity, Mayor Mare, and background voices *RayearthNinja as Pony 1, Lyra Heartstrings, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and background voices *xSchmoopy as Spike and background voices *EyesofEstranged15 as Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash, Nightmare Moon, Spike (laughter only), and background voices Plot Production The writing for the episode started on January 20, 2012, and it was finished 7 days later. EyesofEstranged15 wrote the majority of the script after he and former show runner The Believer had a couple of brainstorming sessions with each other. On January 25, EyesofEstranged had completed everything up to Rainbow's introduction. Various jokes from Kitaronicus, RayearthNinja, and xSchmoopy were later incorporated into the final script. Trivia *This episode was written around the same time the second episode was with the intention of releasing both videos as a single half-hour pilot, but the idea was scrapped for unknown reasons. *The original cast for the first episode was as follows: **The Dreamer as Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie **The Wizard as Fluttershy and Spike **The Believer as Applejack **The Artist as Rarity **EyesofEstranged15 as Rainbow Dash *On July 8, 2012, EyesofEstranged15 posted a casting call on Gaia Online. There, he met (among other applicants) RayearthNinja and Kitaronicus. *A preview for this episode was originally posted to the Kanterlot YouTube channel on May 18, 2013. *For reasons long since forgotten, this episode was released on YouTube as "The Version You Didn't Ask For, part 1," despite the true name of the episode being written originally in the script. *The spring-like sound effect after Twilight and Spike sat down at the Apple family's feast was taken from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. *The end of the Applejack scene contains the first "I ain't got no desktop money" of the series, which is an inside joke that the Kanterlot crew occasionally sneaks into episodes with large crowds. *Some of Spike's laughter at Twilight's mane was recorded by EyesofEstranged15 instead of xSchmoopy, which would make this his first time voicing the character. *It wasn't until after the episode was released that the Kanterlot crew realized that "Rarity's boutique" in the episode was actually town hall. *The majority of the CPE chant was inspired by a scene from Finding Nemo and the Blue Swede cover of "Hooked on a Feeling." *Parts of the 'Twilight's lament' scene had to be re-recorded over a year after the initial sessions, causing noticable drops in audio quality throughout the scene. *This episode was rendered dozens of times by mistake, which resulted in a poor video quality that gradually improves as the episode progresses. *All of the original takes for this episode are lost. *The vulgarity in this script was kept significantly toned down in order to "ease the audience in" to the harsh nature of the series. *Out of the 9 people that were around to help work on the episode, only 3 still currently work on the show (Arthemesia, EyesofEstranged15, and Kitaronicus). *This is xSchmoopy's first and last episode that he appears in. Script Changes *Celestia's opening monologue originally contained some additional lines: "Damnit, that’s wrong too! Wait, how about... Space, the final frontier. Er, Rorschach’s Journal, October 12th, 1985. Dog carcass in alley this morning, tire tread on burst stomach, this city's afraid of, no... That’s definitely not right! Let’s try... Not so long ago... In the mystical land of Toronto Canada..." * Spike's 'voodoo doll' line is slightly different in the script: "That voodoo doll you ordered finally came in, but..." * There is no mention of the voodoo doll screaming in the script. Meaning that the gag was most likely added during the editing. * In the script it states to "skip the part where he resumes writing and go straight to her walking by the hourglass." However, in the episode, the footage of Spike resuming writing the letter after Twilight's "learn to speak" line is left in. * Spike's concern for Twilight is also slightly different: "She doesn't trust you as it is... And I can't imagine what she'll do to you if you get caught!" * After sending the letter Spike originally quips: "You'll be sorry!" Instead of, "there, it's all done, just please calm down!" * "I'm just not ready to put my trust into you again" was thought of by Kitaronicus. The line was originally "put my trust in you again". A subtle difference, but a significant one! * Spike's opening lines from the chariot scene contain two slight variations. "There a bunch of romantic nonsense too," was altered from the script: "There's a bunch of romantic mumbo jumbo too." As was, "It looks like there's a couple of poems," which was originally: "It looks like there's a couple little poems." * In the script there is no groan for Spike after Twilight and Pinkie's first interaction. * Spike's line as he and Twilight arrive at Sweet Apple Acres was originally: "we can find a whole family of Nightmare Moon cultists-" It was Schmoopy's idea to change the word cultists to an emphasized "coltists." *The Apple family is larger in the script and Granny Smith and Apple Bloom's names are different: "This here’s Bill, Dale, Boomhauer, Peggy, Bobby, Luanne, Cotton, Lady Bird, Joseph, Connie, Nancy, *inhale* Big Macintosh, Apple Star; annnnnnd the pony that taught me everything I know, Mrs. Strickland." * Dash's first line in the script is, "the mud's not too bad." * In the script Twilight's last line for the Dash scene contains a 'swoon.' "And yet, I'm completely okay with it... *swoons*." * Fluttershy's bird choir was supposed to be whistling My Chemical Romance's Welcome to the Black Parade. * Fluttershy's opening line was a little longer: "Oh the irony that I must see the world through eyes I despise... Oh that's going in the notebook later!" * In the script the line, "Awkward Fluttershy Twilight interaction," isn't spoken dialogue but an action line. * "She can't understand anything you're saying," is slightly different in the script: "She can't understand a word you're saying?" * As is, "Cause sometimes she'll answer me, and it's like she's forgotten that she's not supposed to be able to understand what I'm saying," which is written as: "Cause sometimes she will answer me." * In the script, Fluttershy's "she sounds like a total bitch," is written out completely. With nothing stating to cut the line short. * In the script, "thank Celestia that the ponies that own this house are go-" is just: "Thank Celestia the ponies that own this house are go-" Very slight change. * Pinkie's line, "the Christian Ponies of Equestria, silly," was originally: "The Christian Ponies of Equestria!" * Funny enough, the next Pinkie Pie line in the episode, "their house is next door, plus they've been back for a week," is: "Silly, their house is next door," in the script! * In the script Applejack doesn't say anything after Twilight drinks the hot sauce punch. * In the script the only crowd line written for the Nightmare Moon scene is, "Yeah, show her how we roll up in Ponyville!" The rest of the lines were improvised. * While there are no crowd lines written in the script after Mayor Mare fails to reveal Nightmare Moon, in the episode there are two more crowd bits. * Twilight's "No!" in the script is, "No... My one chance..." * Twilight's, "oh, fuck," is not in the script. * Applejack's grunting as Rainbow holds her back is not in the script. * Nightmare Moon's, "it's not you," line is a bit longer and worded differently in the script: "It's not you. I'm sure you'd make a great evil henchpony and whatever, but there's just no reason for me to try and overthrow Celestia. I mean, I've been traveling the galaxy for the last millennium and let me tell you kid, Equestria is nothing! Plus, I'm making bank up there with my business, why would I wanna give that up? There's really nothing for me to gain by staying here..." * As is a part of Nightmare's final line for the episode: "Anyways, psycho pony aside, I'mma bounce," which was originally written as, "anyways, psycho pony aside, I'm gonna bounce. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes